lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Galrick (Universe 13)
Galrick is an 17 year old male Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. He was a former Planet Trade Organization soldier, specifically from the Saiyan Army, which served under the organization. He is the leader of his own personal Saiyan squad, known simply as Galrick's Crew. He, alongside his crew, made a living off of traveling from planet to planet and subjugating the entire populace, extertiminating all life on them, or anything else they were tasked with. In return, he would get paid a hefty sum of money, new armor, technology, and food. While simultaneously satisfying his need for battle. After the destruction of his homeworld by what he believes to be Frieza's doing; Galrick has decided to gather up any and all remaining Saiyans across the cosmos in order to confront Frieza and make the final stand against the evil tyrant. Background TBA Personality Initially, Galrick was a young and innocent Saiyan child who was born without the natural aggression and ruthlessness that the others had. He was rather calm, collected, and observant. Although he still had a desire for battle, but he did not enjoy killing or hurting anyone. He cared deeply for his family and fellow Saiyans and valued everyone's lives no matter what type of person they were. He even cared about the life of the Tuffles, despite them being his race's enemies. But due to being born and raised in a time of war, specifically, the Saiyan-Tuffle war Galrick was forced to fight and kill many s. For if he didn't they would have killed him and his loved ones. Growing up in the war and watching many of his loved ones, including his mother, and so many people die, caused Galrick to become cruel, cold-hearted, and ruthless. He began to value only his own species over the Tuffles, and had come to the realization that the Saiyan species were superior thanks to his father's heavily racist teachings. Once the war had ended due to the rising of a full moon every eight years, Galrick realized how powerful the Saiyans really were, and this further reinforced the notion that the Saiyans were a superior species to the Tuffles and possibly any other race. When Frieza and his Planet Trade Organization arrived, Galrick was enlisted as a member of the army. Seeing how members of his race were treated made Galrick develop a strong hatred and grude against Frieza and his men. Secretly wishing to kill them all when he got the chance and restore his race to it's former glory that they had obtained after exterminating the Tuffles. After being enlisted, Galrick had traveled to many planets and fought hundreds of battles, his earlier realizations had then become confirmed, seeing how mightier the Saiyans were to the vast majority of other races. This made Galrick realize that the Saiyans were the most powerful species in the whole Universe, and that as long as they have the power of a full moon on their side, they can accomplish absolutely anything. Currently, Galrick's personality can be described as rather being rather calm and collected. He still enjoys the thrill of battle and has a strong desire for it, although he will resist it and not waste time fighting useless battles that will not accomplish anything. Showing a sign of maturity beyond most Saiyans his age. Once he sets his mind on something, he will go to any heights to reach that goal even if it is something that he dislikes. Willing to make compromises in order to get what he wants. He does not see the value in the life of any other species, except for his own, the Saiyans. Due to this, he will not hesitate to kill others if it means furthering his goals but this does not mean that he enjoys doing it and will kill them for no reason. As he doesn't see the need behind senseless and reasonless violence unless of course, it has a reason. However, he refuses to kill any other Saiyans unless they have done something completely unspeakable that threatens other Saiyans. When things do not go his way, Galrick is easily angered and will become irrational. Attacking without thinking from time to time no matter the consequences. This has led to failure a few times on some missions in the past, and Galrick has been scolded for this. So he has been working on controlling his part of his temperment so that he wont make anymore mistakes in the future. The man one who scolds him for this was his father, Nio, who was a former general during the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Unfortunately, Nio was killed when Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. This has further caused Galrick to despise Frieza and wish only death upon him. Overall, Galrick is a shrewed, collected, and charismatic individual that possesses great leadership skills (specifically on the battlefield) that he has developed over the years and can be extremely convincing at times, easily rally others to join his cause, and ally themselves with him. Appearance As a Saiyan, Galrick possess black spiky hair, black eyes, and a dark brown fur-covered tail. He is a tall and lean young man standing at exactly 5'11" and weighing 163 lbs. Despite his lean build, he is rather muscular and fit with a noticeable muscle mass. He commonly wore the Old-Style Combat Jacket 2 that was comprised of a white chestplate with golden fittings, two golden shoulder guards, two golden thigh guards, and one golden crotch guard. With a black bodysuit underneath while having his tail wrapped around his waist in the fashion of a belt. Whilst having a blue Scouter on that hung on his ear with the visor hanging over his right eye. After accidently destroying his own armor with a Full Power Energy Ball at close range while his tail was grabbed, effectively severely weakening him. Galrick was left with nothing to wear and was forced to steal the clothes of a young farmer that he had encountered on his farm. Shortly afterwards, Galrick had simply stolen a black bodysuit from a store and decided to wear that until he could find another combat jacket. Abilities As a Saiyan, Galrick was naturally born stronger than most humans and many other races. He wasn't that strong at first, but overtime through many battles Galrick had become much stronger and ended up leading his own crew during his days in the Saiyan Army. He is the strongest member of his crew, comprised of several Saiyans. Saiyan Physiology As a Saiyan, a warrior-like race born to fight, Galrick was born with a natural affinity for ki. He is capable of flying easily and is able to produce ki blasts of varying size, shape, and power. He possesses a naturally high battle sense that allows him to become a formidable opponent with even miniscule amounts of training, keen senses, and a remarkable healing factor that allows his body to become stronger after every battle. Most impressively, is that his body naturally adapts to the opponent that he is fighting the longer he fights them in order to close the gap between them and become on par with them. Most importantly, Galrick was born with a tail which slightly boasts his battle power and allows him to transform into a Great Ape during a Full Moon. Physical Abilities Galrick possesses incredibly high physical capabilities. Capable of easily shattering large boulders, entire multistorie buildings, and even portions of a large mountain with his raw strength alone. In terms of speed, he can move at high-supersonic speeds and quickly cross vast distances in only mere seconds. Capable of flying from country to country in only a few minutes at best, although this is based on both the size of each country and the planet he is on. His endurance and stamina are quite phenomenal, capable of taking enormous amounts of bodily damage and capable of still moving without his body giving out. As long as his limbs are intact he will continue to get up no matter what although he may struggle at first and will continue to fight. Durability-wise, the majority of ordinary weapons will have no effect on Galrick and only technologically advanced weapons can harm him. Those, or ordinary weapons that have been significantly enhanced by the usage of a ki user. Otherwise, they will have little effect or no effect at all. Aside from raw physical prowess, Galrick also possess keen senses. He does not need any form of glasses or visual enhancements, as he already possess incredible eyesight that greatly exceeds that of humans. As he can easily spot a small animal on a cliffside a mile or two away and when it comes to sense of smell. It is on par with that of a dog, which is fourty times greater than that of a human being. Allowing Galrick to easily smell and recognize scents over very large distances and track down certain individuals based on it. In terms of hearing, Galrick can hear about four to five times greater than that of a normal human being. Capable of fighting an enemy to a decent extent based on only sound alone. Zenkai As a Saiyan, Galrick's body possess a unique healing ability known as a Zenkai. When Galrick recovers from fatal or near-death injuries. His body will strengthen itself to compensate for the damage dealt to it in the first place, and he will receive a great boost in power. The Zenkais will slowly increase exponentially over time, growing stronger the more often they're used and the more lethal the injury. The downside to the ability, is that the injuries cannot be self-inflicted and must be done by an external source. As well as if the injuries are incredibly severe and not treated quickly, Galrick may die. Thus, Zenkais cannot be spammed and used without caution. Power Level It is unknown what power level Galrick was born with, but it is believed to be quite low. As he was classified as a regular low-class Saiyan before his race's nigh-extinction. However his power level has increased at a gradual rate over a course of many battles over the years since childhood. When he arived on Earth, it was 390. After receiving a Zenkai due to the backlash of dropping his own Full Power Energy Ball whilst his tail was grabbed, his power level increased to 468. Once he recovered from his intense battle with Banan and Sui after eating half of a senzu bean, his power level increased to 515. Due to his recovery thanks to eating a third of a senzu bean, after nearly dying in battle against Appule and multiple soldiers. Galrick's power level increased to 644 and thanks to moderate training over a course of three weeks it increased to 708. Once Galrick had finished training in 20x - 50x gravity after a whole week alongside his peers. His power level had increased to 2,124. After an additional few days of training in the gravity chamber in 60x gravity, his PL had increased to 3,186. After being healed by Grand Elder Guru, Galrick's PL increased to 3,823. Galrick and the others had trained in the gravity chamber in up to 100x for about a month so his PL had increased up to 38,230. Fighting Style Galrick's fighting style relies mostly on raw physical hand-to-hand combat. He usually only uses energy blasts when he is angered or facing large groups of opponents. Other than that, he will resort to physical combat in most cases and will focus on incapcitating the enemy. This means attacking their kneecaps, breaking their limbs, dislocating them, or quickly rendering them unconscious. Ki Usage Initially, Galrick only used his ki for flying and producing powerful ki blasts. But recently he has learned how to use his ki to sense the ki of others as well as how to mask his own ki and thus power level. His usage of ki is rather adept so far, but is nowhere near masterful. However, he does possess great skill in ki concetration and condensation. As his signature attack, the Galrick Gun, requires a large amount of concentration and condensation to fire an incredibly thin and powerful ki beam with high penetrative power. So far Galrick has used a small amount of ki-based attacks. Here is a list of all techniques that Galrick has used so far: *Flight - The basic ability to fly by emitting ki through your feet and using it to keep yourself aloft. *Ki Blast - The most basic energy blasts, the size and power of the blast can be adjusted to Galrick's liking. *Energy Shield - Galrick surrounds his body in a shield of energy to defend from incoming enemies and their attacks. *Explosive Wave - Galrick produces a powerful explosion from within his body to blow away incoming enemies and their attacks. *Galrick Gun - Galrick's signature technique. Galrick forms his hand into a gun and focuses a great deal of energy into his fingertip and compresses it into a tiny ball before firing it as an incredibly fast thin beam of energy that can penetrate the majority of defenses. Galrick only uses this when he aims to kill someone. *Full Power Energy Wave - Galrick creates a powerful ball of energy in his hands and then fires it as a large wave of powerful energy that can be used to continously push a target away or explode on impact. *Full Power Energy Ball - Galrick's strongest technique. He creates a powerful ball of energy and launches it at his opponent that explodes on impact and releases a massive explosion. Transformations As a Saiyan, one of Galrick's races main abilities are the ability to transform into multiple different forms to bolster their power and abilities greatly. Here is a list of transformations availiable to Galrick: *'Great Ape' - The Great Ape transformation, is the most common transformation among Saiyans. It allows the Saiyan to transform into a gigantic ape version of themselves. Their power level is increased tenfold while in this form at the expense of losing all ryhme or reason. However, the elite members of the race have learned how to control themselves. The transformation can only be unlocked when the Saiyan has their tail, which they're born with. When a Saiyan sees the full moon, they receive what is known as blutz waves through their eyes which resonates with a special gland at the tip of their tail. This triggers a transformation and causes the Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape. Story TBA List of Battles *Galrick and Kyuri vs. Police Officers. Winner: Galrick and Kyuri *Galrick and Kyuri vs. Kowin (Universe 13), Zion, and Kyuna. Winner: Neither *Galrick and Kyuri vs. Kowin. Winner: Galrick and Kyuri *Galrick, Kyuri, Abrax, Zion, and Kyuna vs. Banan and Sui. WInner: Galrick's Crew *Galrick, Kyuri, and Abrax vs. Napple. Winner: Galrick, Kyuri, and Abrax. Winner: Galrick's Crew *Galrick, Kyuri, Abrax, Tsukero Brief, Karasu (Universe 13), and Kyuna vs. Appule and Orlen. Winner: Galrick's Crew, Tsukero Brief, and Karasu. *Galrick, Kyuri, Abrax, Tsukero, and Kyuna vs. Littians. Winner: Galrick's Crew, Tsukero, and Karasu. List of Zenkais *The aftermath of the battle at the Yunzabit Heights with Kowin, Zion, and Kyuna. *Ate half of a senzu bean after an intense battle with Banan and Sui. *Ate a third of a senzu bean after nearly being killed by Appule. *Was healed by Grand Elder Guru after being nearly killed by a horde of Frieza Soldiers. Trivia *Galrick's name is a pun of the vegetable "Garlic". This is the user Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4's favorite vegetable seasoning, and he liked the sound of it, so he decided to use it for this character. Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Universe 13 Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles